


You're Beautiful

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF





	You're Beautiful

Tyler laid on his huge chest and stared at his face. She smirked to herself as she realized it was fixed in a permanent scowl now. He had an arm curled around her as they laid in his hammock. It swung gently and she had been woken up by a sudden nightmare she didn't even remember. She just managed to get distracted from trying to remember what it was by his face. She started to stare and take into account his physical features while he was sleep. She never got a chance to do it when he was awake without him storming off with his face hot with embarrassment.

She looked at the top of his head which he usually kept under his red bandana. Her eyes swept down to his eye ridges making it continue to the flat nose then to his lips. She always loved his lips, even if they're set in a deep frown most of the time. She stared at the cut on the left side of his mouth, making her wince a little and wonder just what the hell he got into before she met him. 

She let her fingers gently travel over the soft, but scaly skin of his. She traced a small finger from his forehead around his eyes and towards his lips. She outlined them before she ended on the cut on his lip. 

She pushed back the blanket and moved over to the side a little to look at his chest and plastron. She traced the veins in his neck towards the top of his plastron them over his scutes. She bit her lip as she moved her arm back up to his shoulder and moving her hand down his arm. She grabbed his hand that wasn't holding her close and spread out the fingers.

"It's very creepy to mess with someone while they're sleep. Not to mention annoying..." She smirked as she heard him growl out to her from his barely woke state.

"Sorry. You're just...I just realized how fucking huge you are."

"You tell me that every time we fuck. Tell me something I don't know." He smirked with his eyes closed as she stared at him.

"You're beautiful."

He opened his eyes to look at her, his sudden disbelief of her seriousness making him reluctant to thank her. He saw her staring at him a flat and honest look in her eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, deciding not to try and embarrass himself.

"Oh, so I don't get any thanks?"

He smirked. He should've known she just wouldn't let it go, "Am I supposed to thank you for something you're just saying to make me feel better?"

"First of all, it's polite to thank someone, which is why I thank you when you say something nice about me." He sighed and opened his eyes, thinking he was in for a lecture, "And second, I'm not saying it to just make you feel better. You are."

He stared at her as she moved to straddle him, his hand moving from her butt to his hip, "Look, you're gruff. You're an ass sometimes and you can be mean." 

He huffed and looked off to the side as he listened to her grill him, "But I love you. You're beautiful because you have a beautiful smile. You never fucking smile. Your smirk isn't a smile. I mean a genuine fucking smile." He let his eyes drift back to her, watching her as she slid off her tee shirt.

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"I woke up from a nightmare a few seconds before you woke up and I get emotional, okay?"

He chuckled and put both his hands on her hips, "That doesn't exactly explain why you're telling me this right now at 3 am."

"Raphie." He damn near melted, "I love you. I hate seeing you all grumpy sometimes. I want my big softie that I get at night during the day sometimes. I miss those rare moments I see in you sometimes. Like when you smile when you get a gift or when I tell you something that makes you super happy."

"'Super happy?'" She playfully punched his chest, making him chuckle.

"Anyway, I miss your smile. I don't see it as often as I would love to. I want you to...well...I don't want you to turn into an all around teddy bear but some snuggles or something, I'd love it. 'Kay?"

He stared at her as he let his fingers rub her hips, "What else do you like about me?" He was starting to get worked up. 

Tyler smiled at him as she leaned forward to kiss him, "Your eyes. They make me feel so many different ways."

"Like how?" He was panting now that he felt her shifting to pull off her shorts and underwear, "Tell me when."

"Like now, they're setting me on fire. When we're in the dojo, you have the same look, but it's dangerous. Whenever someone you love is in danger, that brief flash of fear then determination. It makes me respect you." She kissed him more, "Your eyes can have a variety of effects on me and I love it. You can terrify me, make me love you even more or make me horny as fuck."

A deep rumble from his chest made her realize he chuckled at her, "What else?"

"I love your arms and hands. I know the damage they can do." She turned her head to lay it down flat on his chest as she let her hand rub down his arm again, "Your arms that can manhandle all types of Foot or Dragons or even carry me or one of your brothers to safety. I love your hands because they're big and able to protect me from the most dangerous things while here," She pressed his finger to her breasts, feeling his hands relax against her, "You're gentle with me. I know you'd never hurt me while protect me from being hurt."

Raphael stared at her before flipping them around and putting her back against hammock as he loomed over her. He looked into her eyes as she stared back at him. She was completely naked and he dropped down just a few seconds after climbing over her.

"I love you too. You're so fucking beautiful too." His voice broke a little as he let his feeling be shown. She wrapped her hand around his face to make sure he stared right down at her as he spoke, "I love your golden eyes, how they can shine with defiance then submission. I am always so undone by your eyes, especially when you get angry with me. Even if I act like I don't care, it rocks me to my core."

He pressed into her, making her gasp as she held his face. He set a fast pace as he panted and continued tell her what he loved about her, "I love your lips. You lips are always so soft and always feels so great against my own. They're so full and just..." He pressed his lips to hers almost hungrily as he continued to fuck her.

He pulled his mouth away from hers to continue, "Your hands. They're so small and soft and I fucking love how you can tease the hell out of me with just a fingertip. You can set me on fire by just dragging a nail over my shell. Yet I know they can pack a serious punch."

He pulled her down to get a better angle, making her gasp and grab on to the sides of the hammock tightly. He grit his teeth as she tightened around him, "Your legs..." He pressed her legs up with his hands as he squeezed the soft flesh of her thighs, "So thick and soft. I always thought you would be so broken after one of my harder fucks. I know I get so rough, especially when I'm drunk, and you still manage to walk away."

"More like stumble." She laughed until he hit a spot deep inside her, making her gasp and whine out.

"Hehe, yeah. Either way, you're alive and you don't hate me. That's why I turn into that old softie. I wanna make sure you're alive when I'm done. I feel like I overstep my boundaries." The word ended with a deep and loud churr. The sound let her know she wasn't the only one so close to an orgasm.

"How t-the h-hell c-c-can you t-talk being s-s-so close?" She stuttered to him as she clench and tightened around him. Her toes curled as she was just a few seconds from cumming.

"I can't tell you if I knew." He growled as the churr rolled out of his chest again. He pumped forward hard a few more times as she yelled out her orgasm. He pressed forward to kiss her deeply, drowning out her orgasm until he was sure she was done, then he came deep inside her.

He slowly let her legs fall around his waist. He started his ritual of patting and rubbing to make sure she was still in one piece before pulling out of her and laying on top of her, "And most of all, I love your love for me. It's always there even when I fuck up. I couldn't believe it at first and it took me a while to figure out if you were sincere in how you felt for me. I don't know why you would fake love with me, but I just couldn't believe it. I am a huge fucking mutant turtle. Why would you love me? I just couldn't understand. For that, I love you, baby..."

Raphael raised his head to look at her, wondering why she wasn't responding and blinked when he saw she was already fast asleep. He smiled and gently kissed her, "Glad I could get you back to sleep after that nightmare at least." He settled himself in her arms and went to sleep himself.


End file.
